


Distractions

by psychoticturtle



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticturtle/pseuds/psychoticturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jack looked out the window of the airport, he wiped the sweat of his hands on his blue hoodie.  "Why do I even have to go to LA anyway?"  He mumbled under his breath.  "Couldn't I have just stayed at home, in Ireland, without having to fly for hours on a metal bird that had a chance of plummeting to the watery depths of the ocean?"  Just the thought of a possible plane crash gave him shivers.  Jack hated heights.  How could everyone bustling around him through the airport be so calm?  He tried everything he could in an attempt to calm himself down before the flight.<br/>_<br/>"International Airlines flight number 2739 is now boarding at gate 16,"  the familiar voice boomed out of the over-speakers.  Jack looked down at his watch - ten more minutes.  Ten more minutes, and he'd have to board that flying piece of scrap metal and trust it to make it to the other side of the Atlantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gate Nine

               As Jack looked out the window of the airport, he wiped the sweat of his hands on his blue hoodie. "Why do I even have to go to LA anyway?" He mumbled under his breath. "Couldn't I have just stayed at home, in Ireland, without having to fly for hours on a metal bird that had a chance of plummeting to the watery depths of the ocean?" Just the thought of a possible plane crash gave him shivers. Jack hated heights. How could everyone bustling around him through the airport be so calm? He tried everything he could in an attempt to calm himself down before the flight.

  
               "International Airlines flight number 2739 is now boarding at gate 16," the familiar voice boomed out of the over-speakers. Jack looked down at his watch - ten more minutes. Ten more minutes, and he'd have to board that flying piece of scrap metal and trust it to make it to the other side of the Atlantic.

  
~

  
                _Coffee, coffee's good. Coffee might distract me. Distractions are good._ Jack found himself starting to become frantic. Jack needed to keep his calm, and he knew it. He made his way to the small machine that spat out coffee after being given coins, holding the €3.50 change in the palm of his hand. After the spittering of the coffee machine, Jack slowly made his way towards the area where he would have to board the plane.

  
               Sitting down in one of the few vacant chairs in the area, he sipped at his hot cup of coffee and watched as people bustled to and fro, trying to get to wherever they needed to be as fast as they could possibly go. Jack watched as an elderly man slowly stood up after hearing the lady on the overspeakers call another flight number. He watched a woman with short blonde hair attempt to make it through a crowd of people, almost losing her handbag twice as she got knocked into by others in the close proximity.

  
               A man dressed in a suit and tie made his way to the still-sputtering coffee machine Jack had been at a minute before, plunking more coins into the mechanism, soon opened to the realization that he had forgotten to place a styrofoam cup under the nozzle. The man walked away from the machine with a half-filled cup of coffee and a now slightly damp set of pants.

  
               "International Airlines flight 1622B, is now boarding at gate 9," the lady's voice sounded over the speakers. _Okay, okay, it'll be fine_. Jack thought to himself, standing up. He tossed his empty coffee cup in the bin on his way to gate 9. _It was gat nine, right? I hope so. Oh god, what if I get it wrong? What if I'm getting on the wrong plane and I end up in Brazil? What if-_

  
               Jack's thoughts were abruptly cut off as someone from behind him decided that he was in a hurry, shoving Jack aside and letting fall to his side on the ground. Jack groaned, sitting up. _Fantastic,_ he thought.

  
               "Oh my god, are you okay?" Jack looked up to see a man with brilliant blue hair extending his arm down to Jack. "That dude just plowed right through everyone, huh. Almost knocked me over, too." Jack smiled, taking the stranger's hand and pulling himself off of the ground. "You good?"

  
               "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, by the way." Jack said. The man was only a bit taller than him, with brown eyes and tan skin. Very tan when Jack compared it to his own pasty-colored skin.

  
               "No problem," the man held out his hand for Jack to shake. "My name's Mark." Jack smiled and grabbed Mark's hand for a second time.

  
               "Mine's Sean, but most people call me Jack," he said, shaking the man's hand.

               "Well it's nice to meet you Jack. When's your flight?"

  
               "Gate nine. They're boarding now, so I should probably go..."

               "Hey, lucky me," Mark held up his boarding pass and waved it in the air in front of Jack's face. " 'International Airlines, flight number 1622B, boarding at 7:30am.' Sound right, Jack?" Jack giggled, pulling his own pass out of his pocket and looking at it. _Yep, that's the one_. After picking up his bag that had been lying next to him on the floor, the two men hurried to stand in line to get their boarding passes checked. It wasn't long before Mark broke the silence.

               "Shit, I forgot to get my other bag from Wade," Mark mumbled, almost too quietly for Jack to hear.

               "What?' Jack questioned, thinking that maybe he could help in some way.

               "Oh, nothing. I just forgot to grab my bag with my cellphone and stuff from my buddy on the other side of the airport." Mark spun around, standing on the tips of his toes trying to see over people's heads and hoping to maybe spot his friend in the masses. "Well, fuck," Mark mumbled again. The blue-haired man looked like he was starting to become antsy. "Umm..." Mark started, looking back at Jack. "I'm gonna have to run and go get that. Hopefully Wade's still there. I'll see you on the plane, Jack," Mark said, waving as he left the line and hurried back through the crowd of people.

               "Bye," Jack said to himself, stepping forward to the place Mark had stood. He shifted his bag further up onto his shoulder as he felt the pending nervousness about the flight ahead slowly creep back into his bones. _Ugh, there goes the distractions_ , Jack thought, looking back over his shoulder to where Mark had disappeared into the crowd of the airport. _Hopefully he won't be late._

 

 


	2. Blue Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is getting more and more nervous about the flight, and it doesn't seem like Mark is going to make it back to the plane in time for takeoff. Jack's mind whirls with the possibility of a plane crash, any distraction he had been focusing on a moment earlier gone. What can Jack find as a distraction from his worries of the metal bird falling into a watery grave?

          After getting his pass checked and finding his seat, Jack hoisted his bag up into the luggage compartment above his seat, taking out his phone, earbuds, and laptop. _At least I didn't forget_ my _phone_ , he thought as he opened his laptop. His screen powered on, opening to the last Game Grumps video he'd watched earlier. The intercom over the plane told its passengers that there were only a few minutes until they would take off. _Where_ is _that guy? I hope he won't miss the flight..._

  
          Jack pushed his computer screen halfway down, searching the nearby seats to see if he just hadn't seen the man come onto the plane. Scanning over heads, Jack saw no sign of the vibrant blue hair. _Nah, he'll make it..._ Jack thought, doubting himself. He found himself almost hoping Mark would be on the same plane as him; but he didn't know why.  Jack couldn't stop himself from scanning the plane over again for any sign of blue hair. Nothing. He looked down at his watch - _he's not gonna make it. There's only one minute left until the plane is scheduled to leave..._

         Jack sat back in his seat, looking around him to keep himself calm before takeoff. He had a pretty nice seat. There wasn't anyone in the seat next to him, closest to the window. Jack was relieved when he had figured out that he wasn't sitting beside the window; that was the _last_ place he would want to be - hundreds of feet in the air, the only thing separating him from death by impact being a thin pane of glass.

          He was fairly calm; that is, before he stopped distracting himself for half a second and the creeping thoughts burst their way back into Jack's mind. _What if this thing crashes? It'll be like Stranded Deep, or Cast Away. Or it could -_ his thoughts were cut short by what sounded like stomping near the front of the plane. He felt his heart beat out of his chest at the sound. Other people around him looked slightly nervous, too. _Oh, God, I don't need this..._ Jack thought to himself. He was already too nervous as he was; he didn't need another threat to worry himself about.

          Luckily, before Jack's mind could whirl over the possibilities of what could be going on, a man came through the curtain that separated the passengers from the entrance. Jack looked up from his computer screen, looking up to see who had caused those sounds to be made a moment before. When Jack finally realized who was standing there, breathing hard and blue hair ruffled, he laughed to himself. _Of course the goofball cut it close._

          "Where... number 107A... there's gotta be...." Jack heard Mark mumble under his breath as he searched for the seat assigned for him. After thirty seconds of failure to spot his seat, he waved over the flight attendant.

          "107A," the lady read Mark's seat number off of the pass he was holding, pointing to a vacant seat. Jack looked around to see where she had pointed - he didn't see any open seats. He looked back up at the two people standing in the plane aisle, waiting to see where Mark would head to. Mark followed the trail to where the flight attended had pointed. Jack saw his eyes light up with a little spark when Mark caught him looking at him.

          Mark looked down at his card, then at the seat between Jack and the window. "Well, heya, Jack," he said, smiling. down at him. Jack blushed.

          "Hey Mark. Didn't think you would make it. You cut it pretty close." Jack ducked as Mark stretched over him to put his small bag in the overhead compartment next to Jack's.

          "Didn't think I would make it? You doubted me, Jack?" Mark pulled an astonished look, placing his hand on his chest and gasping at Jack, who then giggled into his hand in response. Mark smiled, scooting around Jack to sit in his own seat. Jack looked down at how close the seats were together. Their legs touched as Mark struggled to get the belt on.

          "Well, you were a minute late, so technically you didn't make it _on_ _time_."

          "Yeah, they almost didn't let me on the plane," Mark ran his hand through his messy hair, only making it worse. "I had to run to make it here, and even _then_ I just barely made it, just as the flight attendant was shutting the entrance."

          "How the hell did you manage to get in?"

          "I like to think I charmed her with my good looks," Mark pulled a ridiculous face at Jack, pretending to act sexy.

          "The flight attendant checking the passes was a guy, Mark."

          "Shut up." Both men laughed at that, Mark making a pouty face and crossing his arms as the plane took off. Jack barely noticed - he was so glad he had Mark beside him for a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a shorter chapter, this one is. Would you guys rather me write in smaller chapters like this one, or make longer ones and have two or three scenes instead of just one (like this one)? Please let me know down in the comments which you guys would prefer!! Chapter three will be going up sometime next week (:
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you would like me to write about next down in the comments! Thanks again for reading!! ^w^
> 
> ***Also, notice how Jack took time to look at Mark, blushing when he's caught and pays special attention to how close their seats are. Absolutely adorable!!! Okay, I'm done now. Carry on :P


	3. A Storm Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is asleep on the plane, leaving Jack to find any other distraction to keep his mind off of the rushing watery depths of the ocean surging below him- and he finds it near impossible. After waking up from a short sleep, his hearing goes out, and it sounds like Mark is a mile away. It's black outside the plane windows, and Jack finds himself encompassed by a bright white flash of light followed by a rumble of thunder that shakes the plane. Jack doesn't know how to deal with everything that is being thrown at him at once, not even being able to hear Mark no matter how hard he tries. How is he going to get through this storm?

          After takeoff, Jack found it hard to resist looking at the window, into the vast blueness outside the plane. The thought of it made him sick to his stomach. How there was hundreds of feet of nothing but sky and water beneath him, and there was only that little bit of metal between him and death... Jack shook his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that- it would only make his head spin more.

  
          He looked back at the man sitting next to him, distracting himself from the watery depths beneath him. Mark's head was tilted back against the seat, his face turned towards Jack and half-covered by messy blue hair. His glasses were tilted, the side of them bumping into the side of the chair. Jack smiled. 

          Without thinking, he pushed Mark's hair away from his eyes and took his glasses off, placing them on his lap. Only then did Jack realize what he was doing. _What is with me? I just met this guy. He probably thinks I'm a creep._ Jack jumped when Mark stirred, making a sleepy moaning sound. Goosebumps rose on Jack's arms. _What the hell?_

          "He's... here..." Mark talked in his sleep, making sentences that didn't fit together. "Can't... won't... just... mmmm...." Half of what Mark was saying Jack couldn't link to words. He giggled to himself at how ridiculously _drunk_ Mark sounded when he was asleep. Mark shuffled again, moving his legs so that his glasses fell to the floor. Jack picked them up, looking for any possible place to set them down. He found none- every cubby, cup holder and pocket of Mark's was filled with headphones, a computer, a mouse, his phone, a couple of peanut wrappers, and a bunch of other stuff Mark had brought with him.

          After deciding there was absolutely no place Mark's glasses would be safe from getting crushed, he set them on his lap and pulled out his phone. _Best of luck explaining that one, Jack, he thought to himself._ Jack plugged his earphones into his phone, turned on his music, and laid his head back against the seat. He was surprised that he could actually stretch his legs the smallest bit underneath the seat in front of him.

          After a couple of minutes, Jack had closed his eyes, absentmindedly humming along to the music in his ears. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier even as they were closed. Every so often, he would have to pull his head back up from it drooping to the side. The words of the songs playing in his ears is all that Jack could hear then, all of the other noises of the plane drowned out by the tune in his earphones.

~

          Jack woke up what seemed like only a few minutes later. Outside the plane window was black- pitch black. It made Jack extremely uncomfortable for some reason. It took Jack only a moment for Jack to realize that Mark had been looking at him, talking. Tuning in at last, Jack barely made out Mark's words. His head hurt, like he had a migraine.

          "W-what Mark? I... I can't hear you. Speak up!" Jack felt like he was yelling now. He jumped when there was a crash of thunder and a brilliant light glowed in the plane for a split second. He gripped his seat with both hands when the plane shook from the turbulence.

          "Jack, calm down, it's okay," Mark said beside him. It sounded like he was a mile away talking to him. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the seat even harder. He had his seat belt on. "Jack, calm down. Everything's fine, it's just a storm." He heard Mark say, again sounding far away. Why did he sound like that?

          Another flash made its way into the plane, followed immediately by a rumble of thunder. Jack could still hear the music playing in his headphones- maybe that's why he couldn't hear Mark. Had he forgotten to take out his headphones? He reached his hands up to pull the cords and... found nothing. His headphones weren't there.

          After looking around, he found them sitting in the cup holder, where they had been sitting before he had taken his phone out to play his music. Jack looked back over at Mark. He was waving his hand in front of Jack's face, talking unheard words. After a minute of Jack squinting at him, trying to hear what he was trying to tell him, Mark put his hands on either side of Jack and shook him gently.

          "Jack." Mark said. He heard Mark a little better- he didn't sound so far away. "Jack," Mark shook him harder. His vision started to fade. _Why am I passing out?_ "JACK!" Mark almost yelled in Jack's face, and his eyes popped open. He pulled out his earphones that were suddenly back where they were- the music was still playing.

          "M-mark?" Jack said, his voice heavy and clouded with sleepiness. "W-what... why..." Jack found himself mumbling as he slowly came to his senses, waking up more. He felt Mark's hands still on his arms. Goosebumps made their way to his skin where Mark's hands touched.

          " _Fuck sake_ , Jack! What does it take to wake you up? I had to frickin' _shake_ you!" Mark looked down at his hands, suddenly realizing he was still holding on to Jack. He quickly put them in his lap. Jack thought he saw a blush creep its way onto Mark's face, but it vanished as fast as it had appeared. "A-anyways... you need to put on your seat belt. They put it over the speakers that we're headed into a storm, and we need to be buckled. The pilot says there's no way around it, and we're better off just making it through than turning back. I guess the plane's low on fuel, too, to make it even better."

          Jack shivered, clicking his seat belt into place as the flight attendant walked past, checking to make sure everyone was buckled. Jack could hear thunder in the distance outside the plane. He didn't dare look out the window. Jack could feel his heartbeat pick up its pace- he didn't know if it was possible to have a distraction big enough to cover _this_ up...

          "Hey," Mark's voice sounded close beside him. Jack opened his eyes, looking over at Mark. "It'll be okay," he said, trying to reassure Jack, looking directly into Jack's blue eyes.  "It's just a storm."

  
          Jack buried himself in the brown expanse of Mark's eyes. They were beautiful, and Jack felt like he could get lost in them. He saw all different shades of brown, light and dark, all up and down the spectrum of colors. _I never thought that brown could be a pretty color..._ Jack thought to himself. He felt like he could stare into Mark's eyes for eternity and still find a new shade of brown there. _Maybe there_ is _a distraction big enough to cover this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for goosebumps! There's a storm a-coming, and Jack's biggest fear is at its highest peak. Aaanyways, sorry for the long delay between chapters. I would blame it on the schoolwork, but no one wants to hear about that (: The gap between the next chapter and this one won't be as long, promise (;
> 
> So let me know what you thought down in the comments, and let me know what other kinds of works you want to see on the page! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be up soon! ^w^


	4. Markimoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY a new chapter. Sorry it took so long... I won't blame excuses. Anyway, ENJOY!

          Another roll of thunder rumbled outside the plane's windows, making the seat beneath Jack quiver and shake with the intensity of the approaching storm. By the sound of it, an unexpected storm was crossing paths with the plane's destination with no way to avoid it - so they were going to travel directly through it. Jack's hands shook as he tucked them in his lap in an attempt to hide his obvious fear of the plane.

  
          He could feel his heart racing as his mind went through lists of possible occurrences. He thought of the dark, rushing water beneath them, the deep ocean filled with darkness and undercurrents that could pull a human under in one sweep of a wave. How easy it could be to fall further down into the darkness, breath and life escaping...

          "Jack," the man beside him had grabbed his shoulder, and was staring directly at him. Jack realized that not only were his hands shaking, but his entire body trembled. Sweat dripped from his neck and forehead, his palms soaked with the salty water as well. He felt unable to move, his muscles clenched into one spot where he sat. His breaths were shallow and fast as Mark tried to shake him out of his trance, gripping his shoulder roughly. His stomach was full of parasitic butterflies trying to chew their way out of his body, and his hands and feet felt like they were made of ice.

          "Jack!" His head slowly turned towards Mark, trying to find his escape from the terrible possibilities that raced through his mind. He could feel the man's hand on his shoulder now, the previously blurred sounds of the plane coming back to life as his hearing started to heal itself.

          "Jack...?" He could hear the hints of worry in Mark's voice now, willing him to snap out of whatever he was stuck in. His muscles slowly calmed, allowing him to move his arms again. He wiped his clammy palms on the front of his shirt.

          "I'm okay. I'm... sorry. About that. I'm..." Jack trailed off, unsure of what exactly to say to his new friend.

          "Scared of planes. I know- well, I figured, at least." Jack nodded, not daring to take his eyes off of Mark in fear of having them land on the darkness of the window behind him.

          "But hey, listen. It's just a storm. Planes are built and checked and maintained to make sure they can withstand this kinda thing. Look, if it wasn't safe, they would have turned us around."

          Jack nodded again, still in shock from his panic a minute earlier. Every word from the other man helped to calm him down from the hysteria that had engulfed him.

          "I can just shut up, if you'd like. I know I can get annoying, and I'm probably not helping..." Mark offered.

          This time, Jack did pipe up. "No, no; you're actually an amazing distraction from - you know - and I'd love to here more of your stores. You're amazing at them. N-not that you're amazing. I mean, y-you are, b-but, like, I-I mean... I j-ust, like, y-you are amazing, and, uh..."

          "I'm amazing?" Mark sat up taller in exaggeration, "why," he flipped his hair, making the least sexy face possible "thank you." Both men laughed, Jack's face red as a cherry. He was sure that everyone in the surrounding seats were staring at them by now.

          "I meant your stories, ya doof," Jack teased, still laughing. His comment earned a fake pouty lip from Mark.

          "Y-you mean you don't think I'm amazing?" Mark fake sniffled, making the least convincing sad face Jack could imagine. Jack played along, wrapping one of his arms around the taller man.

          "Aww, Markimoo, of course you're amazing," Jack said in a motherly tone, patting Mark on the shoulder. They both couldn't help but laugh. Now Jack was sure that all eyes were on them. But this time, he didn't care; he was having too much fun.

          "Yay!" Mark exaggerated a smile, throwing his arms into the air, only for them to find the cargo holder above him with a thump. "Ow!" He brought his hands to his lap, holding one with the other and laughing at his own stupidity. Maybe the plane ride wouldn't be so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This one was kind of short. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE. Plenty more to come. I hope you enjoyed, and again, thanks for reading!


End file.
